


until the walls cave in

by whimsyappletea



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, Bodyguard, Clubbing, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Interrogation, Organized Crime, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Undercover Missions, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/whimsyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, now, you can save the screaming for when we’re <i>in bed</i>, doll-face.”</p>
<p>—yep, here we go again. Lenrin drabbles; mafia/cop alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until the walls cave in

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to himis super self-indulgent mafia!len/cop!rin universe, only this time with more steam pumped into them than id intended to huehuehue
> 
> alternatively titled _“five ways mafia len did not meet cop rin”_ , this is a drabble set that definitely pushes the T rating quite a bit. scene switches are denoted by music lyrics in _italics_ \- dont judge my trash taste in old-ass english pop dance music pls fjkjgkdf --
> 
> for people unfamiliar with the verse, background characters include kaito as len’s bodyguard-slash-babysitter, gumi as rins boss, and new mention-only character miku as a cop too. these are just silly mistake-ridden drabbles written as stress relief in between breaks from _bad brother_ , so have fun reading eyyyyy

.  
.  
.

“You’re so _cuuuute_ ,” the male slurred. He lifted a clumsy finger to bop her on the nose, narrowly missing an accidental jab to her eye. “Where have you been all my life, doll-face?”

“Hopefully nowhere near you _ever_ after this mess,” she muttered under her breath as she continued to drag him along the rough, scratchy surface of the concrete ground.

(Had Len been coherent enough, he would’ve pointed out something along the lines of the girl not having enough arm strength to carry his practically dead body, and would’ve received a hard smack on the head in return.)

He wasn’t a lightweight drinker, but even _he_ had reached his limit after that meeting with a client, the blond admitted. Dismissing Kaito to head back first hadn’t been such a fantastic move on his part, but perhaps it was a good thing after all—otherwise he wouldn’t have crashed into this incredibly hot lady a few blocks away from the pub.

Although—she actually seemed kinda _familiar_ , though at the moment his head was way too buzzed to figure out where he’d seen her before. One of the strip clubs he frequented, maybe?

.

**until the walls cave in**

_keep downing drinks, like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now—  
gonna set the roof on fire,  
gonna burn this mother-frou down, down, down._

.

Len didn’t know how long he’d been dragged, or where he’d been dragged off to, but without warning he’d been dropped face-first into what seemed to be soft cushions. He moaned, lifting his head up to breathe and blink dazedly. Ah, this place seemed rather cosy—was it her house...?

He paused. Rolled over to snatch the girl’s wrist as she appeared to be moving away, pulling her down with a wicked grin toying at his lips.

No woman willingly brought a man to their house just like that—so she wanted payment, eh? The great Kagamine Len was all about repayment for assistance, and he would gladly offer himself to someone with such _lovely_ legs.

“Wha—mister,” she protested, squirming on top of him and making heat rush downwards. “Mister, this is—nngh, _not_ the right way to treat someone after she’d just helped you not get mugged for the night—get _off_!”

“I would _love_ to,” he chirped as he ran his fingers down the curve of her back, delighting in the shudder he’d invoked in her, “doll-face.”

The girl barked a reflexive _‘I told you not to call me that!’_, but she had yet to pull away from him. She was definitely enjoying this more than she was willing to admit, but he could change that real fast, Len smirked. Especially when he had plans to make her _scream_ —!

He trailed his lips over her delicate jawline, the base of her neck, the dips of her collarbones, down, down, down. Allowed his hands to roam over her slim frame as his legs locked hers in place, preventing her escape. Thought, with heavy eyelids: She has a nice body, and... it would fit... perfectly... against his...

His vision went black after that, and he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Meanwhile, Rin made a small noise of relief, desperately pushing away the disappointment that welled up in his chest upon realizing the cute stranger had fallen asleep. She’d meant to get up and head into her bedroom, but—his arm was like lead, refusing to budge no matter how hard she tried.

With a long, tired huff, she leaned back against the blond, nestling awkwardly with him for warmth and preparing for a long night ahead.

.  
.

_we'll have fun all day long, and then we'll still want more;  
i've got to keep it together, i’ve got to keep it together—  
watch the crazy people dance._

.

Rin frowned as her gaze swept around the huge house, mentally taking note of all possible entrances and exits. It was bad enough to be posted as one of the officer-slash-bodyguards, let alone have _babysit_ someone. Seriously, she’d read up on his files; he was a supposedly dangerous leader of a mafia organization, and it wasn’t like he was a _kid_ , or anything.

_“But Madam—!”_

_“No ‘but’s, Shimoda,” Gumi had snapped, quelling her immediately. “As much as you hate being idle, I hate to send you off to this piece of crap.” And then, too lowly for her to hear, “Of all people to demand to be his bodyguard, though...”_

_“What?”_

_“Nothing. Just report to the location on time and make sure he doesn’t get killed—if he doesn’t get killed by you first, that is...”_

Her boss had pretty great foresight, apparently.

His warm breath fanned at her face as she groaned, feeling like she’d been hit by a ton of bricks. It occurred to her that there was a weight still pressing down on her body, and her eyes sprung open to meet the male’s wide ones.

Then, her gaze flitted down to where he was cupping her chest perfectly in his palms, and her face swiftly underwent several expressions of horror, embarrassment, and finally, _anger_.

“KAGAMINE _LEN_ , YOU SON OF A—!”

Important witness be damned, she was going to have his ass served on a goddamn _golden platter_ right now.

“Doll-f—Rin,” he amended quickly, scrambling off of the livid blonde and darting into the living room, Rin hot on his heels. “Rin, I can explain—don’t _do_ this—” Len held his hands up, looking more amused than afraid of his rapidly approaching demise as he rounded the coffee table, the girl seething from the other side.

They mirrored each other’s movements for a while, neither able to move away from the coffee table without risking getting his face bashed in or not catching him to bash his face in. Rin may have considered letting him go, until he decided to continue rather brightly, “Look at it this way, Rin: you have really nice, soft breasts.”

She snarled, face flushed a deep red as she leapt over the coffee table and rugby-tackled him to the ground. With her hips straddling his, Rin snapped, “That’s not something I want to hear from you, you _pervert_!”

Len beamed, a little winded from their fall but looking _very_ pleased with their current position. Said, with no sense of shame or decency, “Now, now, you can save the screaming for when we’re _in bed_ , doll-face.”

Outside the house and well-hidden among the foliage, Kaito sighed long-sufferingly, listening to the sounds of the two roughhousing in the most painful ways he could ever imagine.

.  
.

_and make sure that no, nobody follows—  
yeah, you don't need no other lover,  
we can keep it undercover._

.

“And what do we have here, exactly.”

He didn’t bother to mask the boredom seeping into his voice; this wasn’t the first time he’d seen someone dressed in rags as they knelt before him, awaiting their fate to befall upon them.

This _would_ , however, be the first time to see one who wasn’t afraid to look at him straight in the eyes.

“My name is Rin, and _who_ you have here is a possible candidate to gather information,” the girl spoke, and Len was piqued to see that despite the grit that covered her face and the ugly bruises that dotted her body, her eyes were lit with a spark of defiance.

He kept his expression flat. Said, with no small amount of disinterest, “We already have someone for that. Plus, Kaito tells me that you’re a cop—Gumi’s brightest, at that.

“What makes you think we’ll want you at _all_ , when you could very well be plotting our downfall this very instant?”

The girl’s gaze darkened, like a thunderstorm rumbling in the distance. Discreetly his blue-haired bodyguard reached for his knives, but Len raised a hand behind his back. “You should really update yourselves with that _‘someone for that’_ ,” she sneered, spitting excess blood from when she’d taken down three of his men at the entrance. “Gumi _bitched_ on me to the head. Said I was getting ahead of myself, that I was just an upstart rookie who should know her place.

“The boss grounded me to office work. _Office work_ ,” she seethed, and Len observed the rage that consumed her entire being and left her trembling badly in an effort to control it. If properly groomed, that rage could be honed to her advantage. “No way in hell was I going to stand for that, so I _quit_.”

Kaito frowned, ever the one with a stick up his ass. “So why join _us_ , then, the people you’ve been working so hard to hunt down?”

She grinned, and it was mad, so very mad, threatening to split her face. Len relished in madness, _encouraged_ it, even, and suppressed a smile of his own at the thought of having her by his side. “What better way is there to make her _pay_ for her shit treatment than to see the police force crumble with _her_ , and the organization flourish without _me_?”

Len laughed then, clapping his hands with barely concealed delight as he strolled towards her, lifting her chin with one finger. “Yes, you would do _very_ nicely for me,” he said, pressing a starlight kiss to her forehead, smiling at the surprised blink he received in return.

“Get the girl—ah, _Rin_ —washed up, along with a new set of clothes,” the male ordered, missing the sly, triumphant upturn of her lips as he turned away.

.  
.

_i run a tight ship, so beware—  
i'm like a ring leader, i call the shots;  
i'm like a fire cracker, i make it hot._

.

“He won’t _talk_ ,” Gumi groaned, looking about ready to smash through the one-way mirror and stab their suspect with one of the shards. Finally, _finally_ they had the Biggest Dickhat in the Universe in custody with a bit of substantial evidence, but he refused to say a single _goddamn_ thing, not even to ask for a _lawyer_.

This kid was good, _real_ good.

Too bad Gumi was _better_ —she didn’t fight her way up the ranks and land herself the title ‘Chief of Police’ just for show, after all.

“Send Kagamine Rin in there, and tell her to initiate Operation Z—all of you should know what to do by now.” She paused. Noticed their confused glances and uneasy fidgeting, narrowed her eyes. “What, don’t tell me you forgot the procedure? Fucking _all_ of you?”

At their terrified silence, the green-haired lady jabbed a finger towards the door. “I’ll deal with you lot later. For now, I have an asshole to pry information from. _Get out of my sight._ ”

.

She watched as Rin smiled at him something saccharine sweet, adjusting herself in a manner that would maximize the involuntary jolts of pleasure that surged to his loins. At this rate, Gumi thought clinically, he was definitely going to die of blue balls first before anything else.

She tapped at her microphone, knowing that the blonde could hear her instructions through the earpiece hidden by her hair. “Don’t overdo it, Rin, unless you want him to cream his pants.”

Rin stopped moving, peering down at the male who had his hands bound to the chair and a flush on his face that made Gumi suspect the bastard was sort of _enjoying_ this. “Actually, you know what, get away from him completely.”

Sure enough, as the rookie cop scooted off his lap with one last shift of her hips, Len actually looked disappointed. _Disappointed_ , for god’s sake. “Begin questioning.”

This was a tactic Gumi had devised recently, designed to put her officers’ exceptionally pretty looks to good use. It was a dirty strategy, to be sure, but seriously, Kagamine Len didn’t so much play by the book as he _owned_ the whole fucking thing.

So far she’d tested it with Miku, and it’d been going fairly smoothly—the teal-haired girl seemed to be having fun crushing the hearts of criminals, anyway—but she wasn’t in tonight, having applied for leave a while back.

Gumi chose to send out the blonde rookie instead.

As she observed the interactions between the pair, with Rin hissing honey-veiled threats and the male grinning lazily in return, she just hoped she hadn’t made the _wrong_ choice.

.  
.

_usually i’m perfectly behaved, never give you reason to complain;  
then i hear the pounding of this track—  
start to move round like a maniac._

.

Rin took her job as a cop seriously. She was obligated to dedicate her life to fighting crimes and throwing criminals behind bars, and as one of few female officers on the team, she didn’t so much dedicate her life as she... well, _had_ a life at all.

That was what her colleague Miku thought of her, anyway, as the tealette dragged her to the local club under the pretext of getting her to ‘loosen up a little’ over one of their days off.

(Too bad _‘a little’_ wasn’t a phrase that existed in Rin’s dictionary—it was either all-out, or not at all.)

She didn’t know how many drinks she’d downed so far, nor did she know where her fellow cop had disappeared off to, and frankly, with so much booze sloshing around in her system, the girl didn’t give a damn.

With a light, airy giggle, she got up from her seat near the bar and stumbled into the crowd, losing herself to the colourful lights, the synthetic beats that sent tremors throughout the building, the heat of the moment.

Rin danced and shook and shimmied, her body arching as she flitted from one person to the next. It was thrilling, feeling somebody take her hand, a different partner spinning her away from him and then back into his arms, another girl twirling her further and further into the crowd—

“Woah, there,” someone said, hands splaying against her waist to steady her as she bumped lightly into his chest. Hard, Rin thought haphazardly, such hard, lean muscle under that shirt. “Careful not to burn yourself up, doll-face.”

The girl threw him an uncharacteristically coy grin, whipping around to face him properly. She couldn’t see his features all that well, but his eyes glowed a deep, dangerous blue that made her body feel incredibly warm. “ _Make_ me.”

He smirked, a quick flashing thing in the dark, and pulled her flush against him, nibbling on her earlobe enticingly. “Oh, trust me,” the stranger murmured with a slow, delicious grind of his hips, “I will.”

.  
.

_don’t mean to make a scene,_  
but i’m at the mercy of the power of the beat—  
now sit down and watch me dance. 

.  
 **owari.**  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> extra notes about each scene:
> 
> 1) drunk mafia!len – he’d been out with a client who likes drinking a lot during a meeting and poor rin just wanted to go _home_ when he came at her like a bat from hell fpfppffft
> 
> 2) bodyguard cop!rin – len is under witness protection and rin is assigned to protect him, but shit goes down the first day they meet. meanwhile kaito is being a creep (in case shit does go down and he can help at least)
> 
> 3) undercover cop!rin – shes been sent to infiltrate the organization and even tho he’d technically guessed her intentions correctly he takes her in dun dun duuuun
> 
> 4) interrogation and 5) clubbing – these are pretty self-explanatory coughs
> 
> **disclaimer:** i do not own Vocaloid, or Usher’s _DJ Got Us Fallin’ In Love_ , Vanessa Hudgens’ _Let’s Dance_ , Selena Gomez’s _Undercover_ , Britney Spears’ _Circus_ , and Ashley Tisdale’s _Blame It On The Beat_.


End file.
